The present invention relates to a running board and, more particularly, to an illuminated running board adapted to be installed on a vehicle's lateral side.
In general, a vehicle with a large height (e.g., a support utility vehicle, van, etc.) is laterally provided with running boards on which passengers tread to get on or off the vehicle. For improved security of passengers getting on or off a vehicle, light-emitting devices have been installed in running boards of some vehicles. When a vehicle is parked or a car door is opened, an illuminant (consisting of light emitting diodes) in the light-emitting device is activated and projects light rays on a top of the running board which can be treaded by a passenger.
However, a passenger to get on or off a vehicle may stumble his/her leg against a running board and be hurt, because light rays projected on the top of the running board are not spread to the ground on which the vehicle is parked or because a parking lot provides insufficient lighting at night. In addition, a protruded running board of a parked vehicle is difficult to observe and collided with accidentally by other running vehicles. Moreover, a conventional illuminated running board, which is not known for its sealing, allows moisture to permeate inside and damage any light-emitting device.